Dimethylpolysiloxane is the most generic organopolysiloxane, but other known organopolysiloxanes include the methylphenylpolysiloxanes, methylhydrogenpolysiloxanes, octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, dimethylpolysiloxane-polyethylene glycol copolymers, and dimethylpolysiloxane-polypropylene glycol copolymers. Also known are variously modified organopolysiloxanes, for example, methylstyrene-modified organopolysiloxanes, olefin-modified organopolysiloxanes, polyether-modified organopolysiloxanes, alcohol-modified organopolysiloxanes, fluorine-modified organopolysiloxanes, amino-modified organopolysiloxanes, mercapto-modified organopolysiloxanes, epoxy-modified organopolysiloxanes, carboxyl-modified organopolysiloxanes, and higher aliphatic acid-modified organopolysiloxanes. The listed organopolysiloxanes are used in a large number of fields. For example, an oil component has heretofore been blended into cosmetics in order to prevent skin drying and protect the surface of the hair, but dimethylpolysiloxanes have recently entered into wide use in this application due to desire for a light use sensation.
Unfortunately, a drawback to the dimethylpolysiloxanes is their unsatisfactory miscibility with water and other oily ingredients, which has made it difficult to blend them into cosmetics and has had a pronounced tendency to result in an impaired stability. In addition, the dimethylpolysiloxanes also suffer from problems with their use sensation, such as a peculiar oily feel, the absence of a moistening sensation, and a strong raspy sensation. Another problem with the dimethylpolysiloxanes is that they readily migrate or transfer from the hair and skin surface.
In response to these problems, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Number Sho 55-136214 (136,214/1980) has proposed a hair conditioner composition that contains a polyoxyalkylene-functional polysiloxane, while Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Number Sho 56-45406 (45,406/1981) has proposed a hair conditioner composition that contains an (aminoalkyl)methylpolysiloxane. The former composition, however, has a poor retention, while the latter composition provides a sticky sensation and hence an unacceptable use sensation. In distinction to the modified organopolysiloxanes mentioned above, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Number Hei 1-306682 (306,682/1989) (U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,620) teaches the use as a fiber-treatment agent of a composition comprising a toluene solution of an amino-functional organopolysiloxane and a polyoxyethylene aliphatic acid which are precursors to polyamide-modified organopolysiloxanes. The use of emulsions prepared from an aliphatic acid amide-modified organopolysiloxane, a surfactant, and water, as laundry detergents has also been disclosed. However, the amide-modified polysiloxanes, like the dimethylpolysiloxanes, have been highly hydrophobic and have had a poor blend stability when blended by known methods. During long-term storage they have had a pronounced tendency to deteriorate, undergoing such phenomena as separation, and aggregation. As a result, the use of amide-modified organopolysiloxanes as surface modifiers has remained unrealized and unknown.